custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Let's Go On the Toyland (SuperMalech's version)
Barney's Let's Go On the Toyland is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 8th, 1995. Plot When the Winkster steals the toys that the kids already play with them in the treehouse, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids use their imaginations to travel to toyland to look at all the toys while they are waiting to get the toys back. Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "At Home with Animals". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Once Upon a Time (video)". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Once Upon a Time (video)". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from " *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from " *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school classroom to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from " *At the beginning of this video, (after Barney came to life), during "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from I Can Do That! is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from the new material of "Barney Songs", the Barney segment from "Kids for Character", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Sid the Science Kid". *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and a mix of Barney's and BJ's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Baby Bop's vocals from"If the Shoe Fits..." and kids' vocals from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" (Pitch -2, same speed as Season 4's version). *When the rest of the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is from A Sunny, Snowy Day Ready, Set, Go! Be My Valentine, Love Barney All Aboard! This Way In! This Way Out! Three Lines, Three Corners It's a Happy Day! *After The "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are playing with their toys in the school playground, the music from "Once a Pond a Time" *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they are playing with toys. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. And Then, Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. And Then, after Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground. *This is another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives, the music from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when Stephen is looking for a forest) is used, except it was mixed with a 1990-1997 Joe Phillips arrangement. *Even though Baby Bop is starting to sound less like a toddler, her old voice can still be heard on barney.com. *When Michael arrives to the school playground, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Play Ball!" (when the kids are playing at the treehouse) is used, except it was mixed with a 1990-1997 Joe Phillips arrangement. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Gone Fishing", except it was pitched down to -1, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, when he, Barney, Baby Bop and the kids are trying to get the toys from the Winkster, he slips on a skateboard and starts to skate away too fast. Then, he hits the fence of the playground and falls down, and bumps his tail on the ground, and while Barney, Baby Bop and the kids go over to see if BJ's okay, the Winkster escapes. *During a scene where The Winkster hoots and runs holding the box of toys, and BJ slips on a skateboard to skate away too fast before he hits and crashes through the playground fence, the Season 3 version of Runaway Theme is used with a 1990-1997 Joe Phillips arrangement, except it is a custom remix of the Season 3 Runaway Theme. *When BJ yells "Whooooaaaaa!" as he is riding on a skateboard too fast, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when Barney, BJ and the kids watch as a basketball hoop is growing from the ground), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ yells Whoa! as he hits and crashes through the playground fence, the sound clip is taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when BJ is holding a boat board), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ hits and crashes through the playground fence with a big loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from "James In A Mess" (when James crashes into soem tar wagons), "Cranky Bugs" (when Cranky falls on his side), "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff) and "Steam Roller" (when George crashes into Sir Handel's train). *After BJ rides on a skateboard too fast, hits and crashes through the playground fence, and falls down, and bumps his tail on the ground, He tells Barney that his tail hurts a little bit and is sore. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream as they ride on the big, long, scary side to get to toyland, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is freaked out by the picture of the maniac), except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob gets soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping near her), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice and a bit slown down, David's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7, Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are afraid of Mr. Whiskers), Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "To Save a Squirrel" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by a monster (who is supposed to be a butterfly)), except it was pitched up to +1, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang see a icy cliff), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Adam's 1993 voice (if he appeared in Season 2), Michael's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob, Patrick and the Crown are launched back to Bikini Bottom), except it was pitched down to -2 and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +2. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids continue screaming as they ride on the big, long, scary side to get to toyland, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread out and continues running), except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Alec Baldwin's James scream from the US version of "James & The Red Balloon" (when the red balloon lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Julie's 1994 voice, David's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are thrown through the air by a digger), Tosha's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched up to +7, Kara's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Back-Jack" (when SpongeBob is scared by Blackjack taking him through the door), except it was pitched up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are afraid of Mr. Whiskers), except it was pitched up to +7, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), Adam's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Adam's 1993 voice, Luci's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -1 and Michael's scream is the same as "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping near her), except it was pitched down to -3. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids yell Whoa! as they jump out of the big, long, scary slide to get to toyland, Barney's sound clip is taken from "Playing it Safe", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice and the kids' "Whoa!" is taken from "Going Places" *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Cover Arts Original 1995 release Front Cover *The Season 2 Barney Costume Back Cover *The picture of Barney and his friends 2002 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine at the top * Back Cover * Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Voice of Barney... Bob West 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Mark Benthal *Stephen White Producers and Directors *Bruce Deck Music Director *Joe Phillps *Bob Singleton Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was fun playing together with some toys to play. *Julie: That's right, Barney. *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I play, too? *Adam: Who said that?! *Barney: Well, It sounds like... *(Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: MICHAEL! Hi, Michael! *Michael: Hi everybody! I was walking to my soccer practice and stop to say Hello". *Barney: Oh, I like your soccer outfit, Michael. Those are nice soccer clothes you are wearing. Quote 2 *(we suddenly hear the Winkster giggling) *Barney: Who was that?! *BJ: It sounds like... *(The Winkster arrives at the playground by climbing the fence) *All: The Winkster!! *Winkster: (laughing, hooting, grabs the toys and stills them in a box) *Barney: Oh my! He's stilled all the toys in a box! And look, he's getting away! BJ, go get him! *BJ: Yeah, Barney! I must! *Barney: Watch out for that skateboard! *BJ: (steps on a skateboard and starts skateboarding away) Whooooooaaaa! *Carlos: BJ's gonna crash! *Baby Bop: I can't watch! *BJ: (as he hits the fence door) WHOA! *(The Winkster gets away by climbing up the fence he climbed earlier) *(we see BJ lying on his side. Then, Barney, Baby Bop and the kids help him up) Category:1995 episodes Category:Joe Phillps Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang